Hitotoki Ryokou no Jutsu
by gallifrey calls now
Summary: Time Travel Fic. Kakashi and Naruto end up in the Fourth’s time, while Sasuke and Sakura end up in Itachi’s loyalty time. RANDOMNESS. SasuSaku probably.
1. Prologue

**Hitotoki ryokou no jutsu**

**(Time Travel Art/Jutsu)**

**Couples: Mainly SasuSaku, secondary KakaxAnko, ItaxShizu, TsunaxJira**

**Summary:**

_**Sasuke. Naruto. Sakura. Kakashi. Team 7. Time Travel Jutsu. Kakashi and Naruto end up in the Fourth's time, while Sasuke and Sakura end up in Itachi's loyalty time.**_

**Genre: Humor/Family**

**WARNING: A BIT PARODY-ISH!**

******Prologue****  
Black Hole**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"Kukukuku…" Orochimaru laughed evilly as he brushed his hands in an evilly equal way.

Kabuto smirked and pushed his glasses further on his nose. Oh, everything was going exactly the way they planned.

As Orochimaru added the last finishing touches of blue and black, he looked at his art in admiration.

"So… when are we going to cut it?" Kabuto asked.

"Tonight," Orochimaru responded. "I want to taste as soon as possible my new recipe: _The Sasuke Cake_."

"You forgot the sprinkles, Orochimaru-sama."

"Oh, yeah."

_Sprinkle, sprinkle._

"Perfect!" Orochimaru screamed in victory.

On the cake was written:

_Read and review! Sasuke-chan loves you! And so does Ita-chan! Disclaimer: I wanna own Naruto, but Masashi is a MEANIE! He won't give me his body… T.T ._

"Perfect," Orochimaru said once again, happily. He was going to lure Sasuke once and for all into his hideout.

________________________________________________________________________

**The story starts here**

**________________________________________________________________________**

In a peaceful day in Konoha, everything was going as it normally did. Kakashi was reading his porn, swooning over the new porn movie that was going to be released, and hiding his face.

Sasuke was brooding, as always, and sometimes articulated a grunt and formed a smirk.

Sakura was unusually cheerful today… though, come to think of it, she always is unusually cheerful. Well, maybe except yesterday, when the weirdo named Rock Lee almost groped her.

Naruto was being his usual idiotic self. He had stolen a few scrolls from The Hokage Tower, and felt very accomplished. But he didn't notice there were absolutely zero guards. He thought he was brilliant.

Of course, Sasuke's brooding attitude never failed to bring him down.

Well. Isn't life beautiful?

When Sasuke finally thought of thinking that he could think the thought to smile on such a beautiful day, a black hole appeared. Like, out of nowhere.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura, all sighed in protest. It was such a beautiful day, dammit!

But as Sasuke was an Uchiha, he took things seriously and activated the Sharingan, forgetting it only had two tomoes, and that it wasn't at its full power.

So, seeing the black hole was presenting no threat, he jumped.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, going after him.

Five minutes passed, and as they didn't come back, Kakashi sighed, put his book away, and pushed Naruto in the black hole along with him.

Life was indeed beautiful.

________________________________________________________________________

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"You have ice-cream topping on your chin."

"Thanks, Kabuto."

"Anytime, Orochimaru-sama."

________________________________________________________________________

**Hello!**

**I am terribly sorry for deleting my other SasuSaku story, but, come on, you got this one instead! I made sure it was 99.5% funny! **

**I have a question:**

**Do you like the random moments at the beginning and end of the story? It has absolutely no relation with the story. But do you like them? Tell me if I should continue it!**

**Haters are sincerely laughed at. So, all haters out there, review! (And join my cause of gaining at least 100 reviews on a story) *…dies***


	2. Chapter 1

**Hitotoki ryokou no jutsu**

**(Time Travel Art/Jutsu)**

**Couples: Mainly SasuSaku, secondary KakaxAnko, ItaxShizu, TsunaxJira**

**Summary:**

_**Sasuke. Naruto. Sakura. Kakashi. Team 7. Time Travel Jutsu. Kakashi and Naruto end up in the Fourth's time, while Sasuke and Sakura end up in Itachi's loyalty time.**_

**Genre: Humor/Family**

**WARNING: A BIT PARODY-ISH!**

******Chapter 1******

**Here we go again… er, literally**

* * *

"Pein-sama?"

The Leader of Akatsuki rose his head to the blue-haired member before him. "Yes, Konan?"

"Itachi-san, Sasori-san, and Kisame-san retrieved Deidara-san. He is ready to join the organization."

"Hai. Prepare everyone. Tell Hidan to take out the music, Kakuzu to guy buy drinks, Tobi to join Kakuzu, only his job will be buying lollipops."

"Do we need anything else?" Konan asked.

Leader's eyes glinted evilly.

"My party glasses, Konan. Don't forget them."

Konan bowed respectfully, before going to Deidara's room.

"Deidara-san?"

"What, yeah?" he asked, irritated.

"You've joined Akatsuki. You know what that means, right?" she asked.

Deidara shivered a bit. "… er, no?"

Konan smirked. "We're throwing a welcome party!"

* * *

**The story starts here…**

* * *

Sasuke landed on his butt.

And it hurt.

Damn.

Not to mention a fatty landed on top of him.

Though he recognized the pink hair.

Oh god, she was _fat._

"Where the hell are we?" she asked, getting up.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

Then they heard a squeal.

---

Kakashi woke up with a grunt, recognizing the mass of orange stashed on his chest.

Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto was looking at him with his blue eyes, looking confused.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know…"

Then…

"Dammit, Obito! Don't be such an idiot!"

Kakashi's eyes widened.

---

"Nii-san!" Sasuke-chibi said. "You promised to take me training!"

"Hn…" Itachi grunted, rubbing his temples.

Back to Sasuke and Sakura…

"I think we're in the past…" Sasuke said as prideful as he could.

"P-Past?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded. "How can I-Itachi-" Sasuke spit out the name "-be in Konoha otherwise? And how can I be so… so small?"

Sakura giggled.

"I think you look cute."

Cute…

Cute…

Cute…

_Cute!_

Sasuke blushed, but rapidly hid it. "Hide!" he said, seeing that himself and his brother were coming that way.

---

"Kakashi-sensei… you?" Naruto asked, his eyes widening in disbelief.

But Kakashi wasn't answering. No, he was to busy staring at the Fourth, at Obito and at Rin.

"Whoa! Is that my dad?" Naruto asked, recognizing Minato.

"….yeah."

"And is that you?"

"….yeah."

"And that's the guy you took the Sharingan from?" Naruto asked a bit too loudly.

Minato heard him. "Who's there?"

Oh, hell _no._

Kakashi went out, dragging Naruto with him, and hiding his face in Icha Icha Paradise.

Little Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Holy hell."

---

"Nii-san… what are you looking at?" small Sasuke asked, tugging Itachi's sleeve.

"Nothing, Sasuke."

Big Sasuke growled. He didn't want Sasuke-er, himself-so close to Itachi!!!

"Sasuke, calm down," Sakura's soothing voice said.

"Where's my 'kun'?"

Sakura giggled. "Why? You miss it?"

"N-no," Sasuke blushed.

"Just be careful. We don't know what would happen if they see us."

Sasuke nodded.

Then a kunai almost hit Sasuke's ear. **(I wanted to say that it almost **_**castrated **_**Sasuke…)**

"Get out whoever you are," Itachi growled. He really loved his little brother, and he didn't want anybody hurt him.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Too late for my warnings, ne?"

"Hn."

"Come on, let's go outside before your brother decides to kill us in a split second."

"Hn."

"Can you say _anything_ besides 'Hn' or 'Aa'?"

"…Aa."

"Just my point. Now let's get out of here."

"Hn."

Sakura tugged on Sasuke's arm, pulling him in the clearing Itachi and small Sasuke were.

"Er. Hi?"

"Hn," Itachi said, standing with the back at them.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Look! The guy looks just like me! Me! Me! Me!!!!!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. Was he really that hyper when he was little?

Itachi turned around and stared at Sasuke.

"Hn?"

---

**In the future**

---

"Itachi-san. Kisame-san. I believe I have a mission suited for you," the Leader said mysteriously.

---

**Back in the past**

---

"Dattebayo?" Naruto asked unsurely.

"…" Kakashi kept silent.

Minato was staring first at Naruto, then Kakashi, Naruto again, Kakashi.

"…Kushina was right. Sugar does damage to my body. Now I'm having illusions of a mini me and a maxi Kakashi," Minato said.

"Ehm, Minato-sensei? I don't think it's the sugar. I see them too," Rin said.

"Me too," Obito added.

"Hn," Kakashi improved the conversation.

"Who in the name of the Kyuubi are you?" Minato asked.

Naruto shot a glare at Kakashi for dragging him here, and said:

"I'm Naruto, 'tebayo, and this is my sensei, Kakashi. Dattebayo. And I need ramen," Naruto put bluntly.

"Well, that was smooth, Naruto," Kakashi hissed.

Naruto shrugged. He wasn't good at being smooth and stuff-

"Kakashi and what?" Minato asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Hatake," he whispered.

"I didn't hear you…" Minato said.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Hatake?"

"Hn. You can't be. I'm Hatake Kakashi. Hn," small Kakashi said.

Old Kakashi sweatdropped.

* * *

"Hiccup…" Kisame hiccupped.

"Hn. Kisame, you overdid it again," Itachi said.

"Shuuut… uuuppp," he slurred.

"Why do we even need a welcome party, yeah?" Deidara asked, trying to shove his fangirls off.

Itachi shrugged. "It's an initiation. We all had parties when we joined. All of them having special stuff in them that characterizes the one who joined."

Deidara looked at the lollipops in form of mouths. "I can see that, yeah."

"I got music," Itachi said.

"Like what, yeah?"

"…Virtual Insanity, by Jamiroquai. Leader thought it suited my Tsukuyomi."

"…yeah."

* * *

**Well that was random. Lol. I'll change the genre into parody, lololol.**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
